1. Field
This invention is in the field of apparatus for opening metal containers which are commonly in use for holding such liquids as soft drinks, ales and beer. These containers have seals in their tops. The seals are forced into the containers by tabs attached to the tops. The tabs are termed lift tabs and the containers are termed lift tab containers. To open such containers the tab is lifted to force the seal into the can and the tab is returned to a position essentially parallel to the top.
2. Prior Art
Known prior art has been found, related to lift-tab openers and openers for such containers in the following U.S. patents:
4,322,016 - Proof of Purchase Means for Self Opening Cans PA1 4,361,251 - Detachment Resistant Retained Lever PA1 4,254,646 - Tab Can Opener Tool
Further prior art is my previous patent application, titled Easy Lift Tab Container Opener, Ser. No. 828,508, filing date 2/12/86, now Pat. No. 4,663,994 and a second application, titled Lift Tab Container Opener, Ser. No. 897,658, filing date 8/18/86, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,454. The apparatus in the earlier application lifts the tab and opens the container but does not return the tab to a position essentially parallel to the container top. The apparatus of the second application returns the tab to a position essentially parallel to the container top.
The lift tabs are generally located in a recess below the upper rim of the container. This makes opening, other than manually, difficult and manual opening requires considerable dexterity of fingers and thumbs.
Further, it generally entails the use of both hands, one to grip the container and the other to lift and operate the tab.
In many businesses such as soft drink stands, beverage dispensing machine centers, restaurants, cocktail lounges, taverns and the like, containers may be opened in numbers of a score or more each day by one individual.
Other persons, such as women with long decorative fingernails, the ages, physiclaly challenged, or less dexterous for other reasons often find it difficult or impossible to lift the tab sufficiently to break the seal and gain access to the contents.
The apparatus of the second cited application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,454 provides simple means to lift the tab, break the seal, and gain access to the contents of lift-tab containers and return the tab to approximately the unopened position, thus permitting consumption direct from the can, if desired, without the tab interfering with the consumer's nose. Also, the apparatus requires minimal effort and dexterity in the opening of lift-tab containers.
However, it has been found that for commercial success of this type of appratus it must require even less effort and dexterity in every day use. Therefore the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a lift tab can opener which requires less effort and dexterity to operate than is required by any known prior art. Other objectives are that the apparatus be economical to manufacture, durable, attractive and provide surface area for advertising display.